Dream Runner
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Dreams... A strange creation... But all is not as it seems. There are beings who protect dreamers and those who create the dreams themselves... Dream Trolls... But beings known as Nightmare Trolls seek to destroy that... And only two can save them...
1. The Nightmares

The night is said to bring peace. It is the time for people to rest and let their minds wander through countless thoughts. Some that make sense and some that can't be explained with words. Either way, it's supposed to be peaceful… but as of late… it hasn't.

"Keep moving!"

Lisa panted as she ran through the maze, carrying a young child in her arms, a few other older kids following after her.

"Maria! How's it looking behind us?" she asked.

"I wouldn't look back if I were you! There's a lot of them!" Maria answered, growling a bit. "It just never ends."

"It usually isn't this bad." Tomoe said as she threw some knives behind them at what was chasing them. "What on Earth and Dreams is going on around here?"

"Wish I could tell you… But only King Night and Queen Day will probably be able to tell us."

They saw their goal at the end of the path. A shining light that was coming from an entrance.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

They all dived for the entrance. Soon as they were in it closed. The three women along with the children sighed in relief.

"That was too close…" Maria panted. "How are the kids looking Tomoe…?"

Tomoe was looking some of them over before looking to Maria.

"They're all pretty shook up, they were being plagued with night terrors non stop."

Maria growled. "Nightmare Trolls… They're all the same. Just like making others miserable so they have something to feed off of."

"It's just how the cycle works and how the world works."

Maria looked to her other companion.

"Yeah yeah we know Lisa… everything has a counter balance so there is balance… but this is just crazy."

"I know…. this is not balance… Reason it brings concern." Lisa lowered her head. "I just don't understand why this is all happening now. Nightmare Trolls are generally more discreet than this."

"They're Dream World Trolls regardless."

The three looked to see Dreamster along with her fellow trolls, Illuis and Mirage, right beside her.

"And?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how we are, we're unpredictable." Dreamster replied, crossing her arms. "This is probably something they're just doing on a whim."

"Which is just awful." Mirage sighed. "It's for fun. This is not fun."

"For us it isn't, for them is it." said Illuis. "Nightmares are their bread and butter, for Night's sake it's part of their name."

"Have you spoken with the majesties yet, Dreamster? I know you have close connections with them."

Dreamster shook her head. "No, but they are aware of what's going on, they're in the middle of trying to help all the other Dream Runners get kids to the sanctuary like you guys are while keeping them safe too."

"Think there's any way to fix or least get this to not be so bad?"

Dreamster narrowed her eyes. "That I'm not sure of… like you guys said, Nightmare Trolls are generally more discreet and again, they're probably only doing this now on a whim… but then it's matter of how they're doing all this. This is something that's got Night and Day's hands tied. They got something that's making this all possible. If they didn't they'd probably still be going the discreet route…. Oh Night I think they're showing off that they can do this."

"Greeeat." Maria groaned. "Show offs… Just what we needed!"

"We'll just have to keep trying…" Tomoe sighed. "Giving up is not the path of honor."

Lisa nodded, looking to the resting child in her arms.

"And we need to figure this out fast before mass hysteria really starts to set in."

Maria gave a look. "I thought it already has."

"Before it gets worse. We already know they're going after kids, let's make sure OURs aren't targets…"

Dreamster looked up the sky.

"Hm… It's still night hour… though I think no more maze running for the three of you. You got some pretty nice battle wounds on ya."

Lisa looked at herself, wincing when she realized she had cuts on her arms and that there was some blood coming off her cheeks.

"Oh this is gonna be nice to wake up to." she grumbled.

"Look on the bright side…" Maria muttered, looking at her own injuries. "Your husband isn't there to wonder what the heck you did to sprain your wrist while you were SLEEPING."

Tomoe lowered her gaze.

"Erhuard is going to be worried sick seeing these lovely cuts on my shoulders… Be thankful you're single Lisa."

Lisa cringed. "Yeah…"

Tomoe gasped, giving an apologetic look. "Oh I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay Tomoe… we're all tired." Lisa gave a small smile. "We've been running all night."

Maria nodded. "Yeah… I think it's time we got some rest of our own… Drop these kids off at the sanctuary then check in on the real world… Be sure my husband isn't freaking out over me."

"And knowing my husband and my two kids they're probably gonna try waking me up soon. They're aware of what's going on… and well… they have rights to be worried about what I'm doing when I'm asleep."

"And I'll be going on a walk." Lisa said getting up. "Can't seem to rest after running."

Maria nodded. "Take care of yourself… Get some treatment for those will ya?"

Lisa nodded, chuckling a little.

"Green may go with red, but red is definitely not my color."

"More like blood isn't your color." Tomoe smiled a little. "You look good in red actually."

"Yeah… You know in some places red's the color of wedding dresses instead of white… It can be a good color… Just not when it's gushing down your face and arms." Maria agreed smiling a bit. "Just… take care of yourself… Joshua doesn't need to freak out a second time... Or a third…"

"I know. I promise to stop by a clinic to get these treated." Lisa pulled a set of dog tags from her shirt collar. "On my Dream Tracker's honor."

"Good. Let's move."

Lisa sighed, leading the way.

 _And it just goes on… and on… on..._


	2. Curse

"We got another patient coming in!"

Gabe grumbled a little as he sat up on his couch, just waking up from a nap. It had been a long night at Resurgam getting patients organized and figured out. Just when they thought they were done another one would show up. Some worse than others. Despite them all sharing the symptoms of deep sleep and night terrors, some had injuries on them they couldn't explain.

"Patient's a four year old child named Kimi Muller!"

Gabe's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

He came charging out of his office, following after the gurney that was passing by.

Kimi was unconscious like the other children that had been brought in. There were cuts and bruises on her face but she wasn't moving at all. There was a pained look on her face.

"Her brother found her like this and freaked." One of the EMTs explained, looking to Gabe. "She's both Erhuard and Tomoe's kid right?"

"Yeah. Where the heck are they?"

"Erhuard's in emergency surgery, one of these kids came in with a freaking STAB wound of all things and Tomoe's on her way… Need consent of course…"

Gabe nodded, looking at Kimi, holding her hand.

"You're gonna be okay Kimi… just hang in there."

Her hand held his tightly as she whimpered in her sleep.

Gabe frowned, squeezing her hand. "Shhh…"

 _This whole thing has just been nuts… and still no lead at all. All are in deep sleep, are suffering night terrors, some have wounds that seem to pop out of no where… and the biggest kicker… they're all young children… Nothing makes sense._

After treating her injuries Kimi was placed in a room while they waited to hear back from her parents… But it was becoming evident that of all things they were running low on, it was places for these kids to wind up in. The pediatric ward was filling up fast.

When Erhuard got out of surgery he hurried to his daughter's room shocked at what he saw.

 _No… No… Please… Not my family… Not my daughter…!_

Gabe watched in silence as Erhuard took his daughter into his arms holding her close. There was nothing to be said… He knew very well he was in pain.

 _I know how you feel kid… Trust me…_

Gabe sighed, looking to the other parts of the ward. Tadashi was working his neck off with keeping track of all the patients, Baymax by his side recording everything as he talked.

 _Hm… I wonder._

Gabe headed over to Tadashi, looking to Baymax.

"Has he found anything?" Gabe asked. "Those scanners of his seem to always find answers."

"If he did I would've handed the results over." Tadashi replied, pinching the bridge of his nose fighting off a headache from stress. "This is something that he can't figure out… The most we got is that these kids are basically in comas… They're not able to wake up on their own. Heck… None of them have woken up despite all the tries."

"It has not been easy for any of us." Baymax chimed in. "And I am concerned for the patients. We want to help… yet it seems there is nothing we can do…" Baymax looked to Tadashi. "It has been stressing Tadashi and the other pediatricians very much."

"I see…" Gabe sighed. "There's gotta be something… Things don't just happen for no reason."

"The only connections I'm seeing is linked with sleep… These kids are fine, happy, healthy… Then they go down sleeping, be it taking a nap in class even or just going to bed like normal and… They never wake up…" Tadashi sighed. "I admit it's had me paranoid… I keep asking my wife on my break to make sure my kids are not sleeping for very long… I'm worried it'll strike them too…"

"You and me both. Joshua has been keeping a close eye on Elly… I just want answers…"

"Uh Miss… you need help with those?"

"Reason I came here."

Gabe and Tadashi looked out in the hall to see Darnell speaking to a woman who had some gauze being held to her cheeks as she spoke to him.

"Just get me a doctor who can do a stitch job."

Gabe's eyes widened. "... Excuse me." He said to Tadashi before going over. "Hey Darnell, I got this… Go check on that Miki kid…"

Darnell nodded heading out. The woman looked to Gabe, surprised when she saw him.

"Gabe…"

He looked to her giving a nod concern in his eyes. "Yep… Hey Lisa… Hate to cut formalities short but… How about we get you patched up THEN catch up?"

Lisa nodded. "Please… these cuts won't stop bleeding."

"C'mon…" He lead her to a treatment room that wasn't in use as he got the tools ready. "Just hold still... " Gabe fell quiet into focus as he started treating the cuts, suturing them carefully but securely. _May not be a surgeon but I know how to do this much at least..._

Lisa held still, wincing a little, but was being pretty stoic about it as the sutures were put in. While he was doing that, she applied antibiotic gel to the small cuts on her arms, sighing in relief as the pain went away.

Gabe looked her over once more before nodding to himself finding no other injuries. "Alright you're good… Mind if I ask how you got those?"

Lisa took a moment to think.

 _He wouldn't believe the truth… But I can tell a half truth._

"Was out walking, someone caught me off guard and was trying to steal from me."

 _More like a troll was trying to take a child away from me._

"Hmph what a low life. Lucky it wasn't Maria or Naomi they tried to rob… Those girls WILL cut you."

Lisa nodded, rubbing her eyes.

 _Aaaagh… still tired… Stay awake…_

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "You know… It's not illegal to rest in a hospital… No one else is using this room and the gurney would have to be sanitized anyway."

"Save it for the kids who need it." Lisa replied… rather quickly at that.

"Like I said… Has to be sanitized before someone else uses it anyway." He pushed her shoulder lightly. "Sleep. This thing doesn't affect adults… And I don't think you want me to call our son saying his mother collapsed."

Lisa cringed.

"Fine."

She looked at him… She still couldn't believe he was actually standing right in front of her. Only three years ago he went missing… and now here he was alive and breathing.

 _Seems… surreal…_ She thought.

 _When did she get so stoic? She looks like she's seen things… Geeze what am I thinking? I'm worried but she'd NEVER talk to me about anything. She'd probably tell me to buzz off…_ Gabe thought looking her over with his eyes. _Not just that but… She tried to deny getting rest a little too quickly there…_

Lisa lowered her gaze, bringing her arms around herself.

"... Glad to see you're doing okay… Joshua's been telling me all about it… And Elly… what a little angel." she smiled. "You're lucky."

He smiled giving a small shrug. "I'm just glad everything's worked out… Elly… She really helped me wake up y'know? … She needed me as much as I needed her.. She's my little girl…"

Lisa nodded. "Joshua adores her very much… Keeps telling me I have to meet her. Just need to find a time and all…"

 _And when I'm not losing sleep over Nightmare Trolls having a ball._ She thought, her hands gripping a bit at her jacket.

Gabe frowned seeing it. "You need time to rest first… Lisa, even I can tell you've been losing sleep and don't lie to me…. I'm a diagnostician I can figure things out just by looking at you…"

"I know… your little gift. Known about it since college." _You just don't know the half of it with this whole thing._

"Yeah… So just…. I know you probably don't want me knowing anything… I can't blame you… But.. My doors always open… Alright?"

Lisa looked at him surprised.

"... Okay…"

He smiled a bit giving a nod. "Good… Thank you…"

Lisa nodded, looking down to the hallway where the kids were

 _Others did come in… They need help._

Without another word, Lisa lied down on the gurney, curling up a bit as she closed her eyes.

Gabe grabbed a spare blanket laying it over her. "Sleep well…" He whispered before heading out sighing a bit.

 _Back to work…_

oooooo

"You're all ours little girl."

Kimi trembled as the Nightmare Trolls drew in closer, their fangs showing and their bright blue eyes wide.

"No…" She backed up into a tree whimpering. "Go away! M-My daddy can kick your butts…!" _But where is Daddy… And Mommy?_

"They're not here to save you little girl… You're all alone!"

"GUESS AGAIN!"

One of the Nightmare Trolls went down as they were hit hard in the back of the head with what appeared to be a musical note made of green magic. They all turned to see Lisa behind them, battle ready.

"ACK! The Magical Girl is asleep!" one of the shrieked.

"Darn right I am." Lisa growled. "Now back away from the little girl and no one gets hurt."

The remaining trolls growled. "You're here alone… How about no? GET 'ER!"

They charged at her, knives raised. Lisa leaped over them, hitting them all with notes before rushing over to Kimi scooping her into her arms.

"I got you Kimi."

The little girl whimpered holding tightly to her looking at the trolls in horror. "They're mean… They're really mean! Not like Mirage!"

"I know Kimi, I know, but I'm gonna make them go away now and I'll get you back to your mommy."

"Okay…"

The few trolls that were still standing advanced on the two. "That's it… You're doomed…"

"You all say that… yet we always manage to get away." Lisa held Kimi protectively. "And I'm not gonna break that streak just yet."

Lisa charged right at them, quickly making a jump, only to be pulled down by another troll. She hit the ground hard, but kept Kimi from getting hurt. She cringed a little, feeling pain in her left shoulder.

"Oh that smarts…"

One of the trolls sneered. "There we go… Just hand over the girl and you can just walk away… No one wants her… Not even her mother did."

Kimi whimpered lowering her head. "T-That's a lie! M-My mom gave me up cause she loved me!"

Lisa held Kimi closer as she sat up.

She growled.

"You asked for it."

She closed her eyes, focusing, pulling out the dog tags from her shirt collar, holding them tightly. More music notes appeared, swirling around her before they dispersed, hitting all the trolls to the ground.

"And we're out of here!"

Lisa got up, bolting out of the field they were into a pathway that lead into a maze.

 _Headaches ahoy later but I really don't care right now._

She maneuvered through each path with ease, jumping over obstacles as if it were second nature. She tripped a few times but just bounced right back, ignoring the bruises she was getting.

"Dreamster! Get a door open!" Lisa shouted.

"I'm on it!" a voice answered.

Soon enough, an entry way opened and Lisa passed on through, finding herself in a garden like area.

"Here we are… the sanctuary…" Lisa sighed in relief, relaxing a little. "It's safe now Kimi."

Kimi hugged Lisa before hopping out of her arms looking around. "Thank you… Wow… Look at all the kids…"

"And it just keeps getting bigger and bigger…" Lisa sighed. She scanned the area till she spotted a familiar looking black pony tail.

"Tomoe! Get your butt over here to your daughter!"

Tomoe perked up, running over to the two, quickly bringing Kimi into her arms.

"Oh my baby girl." Tomoe whispered as she held Kimi close.

Kimi cuddled up to her kissing her chin. "Hi Mommy… I missed you…"

"I missed you too… and so does your father…" She stroked her hair. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen to you…"

Kimi nuzzled her mother's hand sighing a bit. "I wanna go home… I wanna play with Ryu-nii and Daddy… And see Uncle Gabe and everyone…"

"We'll be sure you do… Just right now we're a bit stuck… You're not alone though. I'll be right here."

She sighed in relief, hugging her mother tightly. "Okay… I wuv you Mommy…"

"I love you too my little pearl…"

Lisa frowned a little.

 _Poor Tomoe… She doesn't deserve this…_

"I'm gonna head back out and see who else I can find… Be safe."

Tomoe nodded. "You too."

Lisa nodded, heading out of the sanctuary back into the maze. She looked around wearily, music notes ready in her hands.

"HELP!"

Lisa looked around, eyes widening when she saw a young boy with long black hair running away from a Nightmare Troll.

"Come little boy! I just wanna play!"

"NO THANKS! DAD! BAYMAX! MOM! SOMEONE!" He kept trying to keep ahead looking back in horror. "JUST GO AWAY!"

Lisa whistled. "Hey ugly! Over here!"

The Nightmare Troll looked over to Lisa, grinning before setting his sights on her.

"Ah the Magical Girl!" He went to tackle her, missing as she moved to the side, heading over to the child, picking him up.

"I got you." She whispered. "What's your name?"

"H-H-Hideki…" The boy whimpered. "Hideki Hamada…"

"Alright Hideki… See over there? That doorway with the light? Go straight towards that doorway and don't look back. I'll take care of ugly over here."

Hideki nodded but had a worried look. "Please… Make sure he doesn't get my sister… H-Her name's Akemi…"

Lisa nodded. "You got it… now go." She set him and he bolted for the doorway.

Lisa turned her attention back to the troll. "So you know who I am… and who are you?"

The Nightmare Troll sneered as he got up.

"They know me as Cumulo… I'm sure you've heard that name."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "One of the chief Nightmare Trolls and one of the biggest pains in the side for King Night and the Master of the Dreams Games himself."

"Right on all accords… Lisa." Cumulo chuckled.

"What do you Nightmare Trolls want? You know this eventually going to balance out, right?"

"If you can find out what's going on." Cumulo scoffed. "And I'm not gonna hand you the answers either. We're not stupid."

"Didn't say you were." Lisa crossed her arms. "Don't put words in my mouth."

Cumulo snickered. "Such wit… But like I said, I'm not saying anything… But I will give you something for doing such a good job at rounding up all those little ones."

Before Lisa could react, Cumulo grabbed her wrist, slitting it with his knife and biting her.

"AGGGH!"

She fell to her knees, holding her arm.

"You spend so much time here… you should just be one of us… After all. You're alone… aren't you?"

Cumulo disappeared without another word.

Lisa looked at her wrist, seeing a mark appear. Her eyes widened a little as she lowered her head. She wanted to cry out… but she knew that wouldn't help… it would just make things worse.

"Lisa!"

She looked up, seeing Dreamster rushing over to her. Dreamster had a worried look as she took note of the mark.

"No… They got you too?"

Lisa lowered her head.

"I do like it here… but… I… I don't want to stay here forever… or… or…"

Dreamster brought her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You're not gonna wind up like those other Dream Runners… not on my watch… I'm gonna get you help…"

Lisa hugged her tightly, hiding her face a little.

"I don't want to be a troll…"

"You're not gonna be… remember it takes a bit. And I'm gonna fix it before then and I know preventive measures too. Knight taught me well."

Lisa nodded.

"Gabe is gonna kill me…"

"Not if I kill him first." Dreamster said jokingly and half serious. "He so much as tries anything I'll make his life a living nightmare."

Lisa chuckled a little. "Just… get help… Get Joshua."

"I'm on it… just hang in there."


	3. Tech Knight

"COMING THROUGH!"

Joshua charged through the hallway, dodging nurses as he did so.

 _Gotta get to Mom! Gotta get to Mom!_

"Whoa, hey watch it!"

Gabe ducked out of the way, concerned as he hurried after his son. "Joshua!? What the heck!?"

"Sorry Dad! Emergency!" Joshua shouted over his shoulder, beelining for the room Lisa was in. He quickly opened the door, eyes widening when he saw Lisa on the floor, her skin paler than usual. "Mom…"

Joshua knelt down to her level, taking her into his arms.

Gabe was stunned when he came in seeing this. "Oh my gosh…" He hurried over kneeling beside them. "Let me get a look at her Joshua-"

Joshua shook his head. "That's not gonna help Dad… I'm sorry…" Joshua held up one of her wrists, seeing the mark. "This isn't something medicine can fix."

Gabe felt a chill go through him seeing it. He was no stranger to things that normal medicine couldn't cure. "... Joshua… Is this one of those "I'd tell you but you better never tell ANYONE" situations?" He asked seriously. _Please Joshua, don't keep me in the dark here…_

Joshua looked to Gabe.

 _Mom did never tell him… I think he has rights to know now._

"... Dreamster… close the door, can't have people listening."

The door shut as she appeared.

"Heh… Figures you'd be the one to tell him first."

Gabe jumped. "W-What the…!?"

Dreamster grinned, waving. "Hi Gabe, long time no see."

Gabe groaned. "Oh no… What do you have plotted now? Kind of having a serious thing here… Would like to live."

"I got nothing for now since I'm worried as heck about Lisa's humanity." Dreamster's expression got serious. "I can worry about trolling you later."

Gabe frowned. "What the heck is going on here? Is this…" He gestured to Lisa. "Related to what's been happening to all the kids?"

"Yes, Dad." Joshua answered, his expression turning serious. He pointed to Dreamster. "She, is what they call a Dream Troll. Her job is to bring dreams, be it fun, happy or weird. There's another kind of troll like her that does something similar but with daydreams. But there's a third one. They're ones who bring the Nightmares, the Nightmare Trolls. They're ones causing all the sleep spells and night terrors...and…" Joshua looked down at Lisa. "What's happening to Mom…"

Gabe was shocked and felt guilty as he looked down at her. "Oh gosh... " _I pushed her to take a rest… She didn't want to sleep… Now I can see why…. This is my fault…_

"Before you start blaming yourself, she went to sleep willingly because she had a job to do." Joshua looked to his father. "If you're willing to believe in trolls… Then you better believe that there's also something called Dream Runners… Mom's one of them… and I am too."

"Their basic job is to help us trolls spread good dreams. They go into a maze for fun to solve puzzles when they're off the clock, but when on the clock, they chase off Nightmare Trolls. Dangerous thing to do I might add, but it keeps kids safe and having good dreams." Dreamster added, crossing her arms. "Though with how things have been it's not the same routine. Too many kids in the sanctuary… and Dream Runners going down in battle…"

"... How can I help?" Gabe asked as he took all of the information in. "How can I help stop this?"

"That's the thing, we don't know how." Joshua cringed. "This thing just happened on a whim and we don't know HOW it's happening. Generally the Nightmare Trolls can't cover this much ground and yet they're on a rampage with putting kids into night terrors and…" Joshua bit his lip. "Turning Dream Runners into Dream World Trolls."

Gabe's eyes widened in horror. "They… Can do that…?"

"It used to be rare." Dreamster said, eyes narrowed. "King Night was good at preventing it, it's with his magic along with Queen Day's that keep it from happening but they got their hands tied trying to help us-" Dreamster stopped talking… a hiss escaping her mouth. "Those sons of… THAT'S IT!"

"Huh?" Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"This is has to be something they were planning." Dreamster floated up into the air on to the ceiling, using it as a place to pace. "They must've planned to do a full out night terror attack, draw in as many if not all Dream Runners into the maze, pushing them to their limits so they can bite them and start the curse that turns humans into Dream World Trolls. They're trying to get RID of Dream Runners."

"So… The kids are just ploys… Pawns... " Gabe growled. "Those sons of…! That's it… I want in… Make me a Runner… So I can make them pay!"

Dreamster looked to Joshua. "Well…?"

"He knows how to fight." Joshua answered. "... And Mom needs someone there besides me… Dreamster… Please… try and get Day and Night to come over here and heal her. I get if they're busy but please… She wouldn't want this…"

Dreamster nodded. "I'll try… Maybe I can get Knight to help but I'll try." Dreamster came down, pulling out a sack. "Time for a nap… I'd get comfortable if I were you."

"Huh and here I thought you'd whip out a mallet. Going soft?" Gabe couldn't help it as he made himself comfortable leaning against the wall. "Then again I shouldn't tempt…."

"Mallet later." Dreamster smirked.

Joshua sat next to his father, keeping his mother close.

"We're ready."

Dreamster pulled out some powder, dowsing them in it and before they knew it, they were out like a light.

oooooo

"Dad? Dad wake up."

"Ngh…?" Gabe opened his eyes seeing Joshua's concerned face. "Did it not work…?"

Joshua grinned. "Oh it worked… just look at me."

Gabe did as told, eyes widening as he saw the attire his son was wearing. It was a mix of casual clothes, yet armor like. It was orange and blue in color.

"Pretty neat huh?" he asked, striking a bit of a pose.

Gabe smirked. "That is pretty cool."

"And you got your own too… but I believe you know the clothes."

Gabe looked down at himself, eyes widening as he saw he was dressed in his Data Warrior armor. "Yeah…. I know this all too well." He pulled on a strand of hair seeing it was all green. "At least I'm not half dead this time."

"Yeah let's avoid that." Joshua looked around. "Oh good, we landed in the sanctuary. Thank you Auntie Dream."

Gabe's look softened seeing all of the children there. "Goodness…"

"Eeee! Uncle Gabe!"

He was surprised as a little girl hugged his leg looking up at him. "K-Kimi!?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah she just got here." Joshua smiled. "Mom saved her."

"Yup!" Kimi nodded. "Ms. Lisa's awesome!"

Gabe ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yeah… She is… Speaking of.." He looked around. _Where is she…?_

"She's back in the maze."

They looked behind them to see Dreamster again.

"She wanted to do a perimeter check and such, quick run."

Joshua nodded. "Are Maria and Tomoe here?"

"Tomoe had to leave for a bit to do work, Maria's covering for her."

Gabe's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "... Did you just say MARIA and TOMOE? As in Maria the EMT and The Endoscopic ninja that is Tomoe!?"

"Yeah.. Oh right. Yes, they're Dream Runners too, quite good ones at that." Joshua answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Apparently they and Mom go WAY back."

"That… Explains a lot…" Gabe murmured. "Well… Least they know what they're doing…" _Though… Wonder who else-_

"What? No credit for the non medics?"

He whirled around to see a woman with pale hair with armor and a set of wings on her back. He knew her all too well. "Claire!?"

"Yeah the one and only. What? This is kind of my thing."

Dreamster nodded. "She's the most recent one. Few years ago at that. Inca… took a liking to her."

"Yeah… She likes it crazy." Claire smirked looking behind Gabe.

Gabe felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. "HELLO!"

"GACK!"

Gabe whirled around, seeing another troll behind who fell back, but was still floating in the air, laughing.

"Oh your face!" She gasped pointing at him. "You should've seen your face! BAHAHAHA!"

"Dad… meet Inca." Joshua chuckled, covering his mouth to hide it. _She did get him pretty good._

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Meet isn't the right word here."

Inca smirked. "Ahuh… Well least he's the right kind of knight… Even if…" She eyed his armor shuddering. "He's all… Techy."

Dreamster hissed a little. "Technology…"

Gabe looked at her before grabbing his baton moving it towards Dreamster. "Look… It has CIRCUITS."

Dreamster let out a shriek before bolting. "BYE!"

Gabe smirked twirling it before placing it back on his belt. "Remind me to use that trick next time she's talking smack."

Joshua threw his head back laughing. "OH NIGHT! BAHAHAHAH!"

Claire shook her head, eyeing one of the entryways as someone came in.

"And look who's back."

Lisa stumbled in, falling to her knees coughing.

Gabe and Joshua hurried to her side. "Lisa!"

"Mom!"

Lisa looked up for a moment, but only looked back down as she coughed some more.

"Easy…" Joshua stroked her back, trying to ease it. "Easy…"

Lisa was looking paler than usual… and her hair was looking darker too. Not the usual lighter brown Gabe knew her for.

Gabe frowned squeezing her shoulder. "We're here… We're gonna help you…" _Is it just me or do her eyes look off too…?_

Joshua titled her head up. "Mom… let me see your eyes."

Lisa opened them, showing the pupils were slitted, and the green was starting to fade into red. Joshua frowned.

"It's already starting…" she whispered, biting her lip, cringing a bit at the sharp canines that were forming.

"Lisa…" Gabe murmured.

"Just hang in there… I don't think you should be running like this." Joshua said bringing her into his arms. "You're sick… You're just sick…"

Lisa hugged him tightly. "I know… I…" She sniffled a little, burying her face in his shoulder. "I don't wanna be like this!"

Joshua stroked her hair lowering his head. "I know Mom…" His voice cracked. "I know… I don't want you like this either…"

Claire came over, frowning at the sight.

"Darn it King Night and Queen Day they better get their butts over here and fix her… Just wish we could find other ways to delay it. Seems like it's just gotten worse with her running."

"Then she's not running anymore." Gabe chimed in. "Rest… Just trying not to rush it further in… It's like getting bit by a snake, the more the person moves the more the venom travels ."

Claire nodded. "Right, Lisa is on running ban then… Joshua, I'm heading out to see if I can find answers to how the Nightmare Trolls are pulling this off. There has to be something that's got them all super charged if Queen Day and King Night are overwhelmed."

"I'll go with you." Joshua looked to his mom. "I don't want other Dream Runners ending up like Mom… and you'll need some keen eyes with you."

"Was hoping you'd come." Claire grinned. "We'll show them what for."

Joshua hugged his mother close. "Just stay here… keep calm… we're gonna get you better."

Lisa nodded, hugging her son. "I love you Joshua…"

"Love you too." He pulled away. "Let's go Claire."

Claire gave a nod before running out, Joshua right behind her.

Gabe looked to Lisa. "Well… Guess it's just us…" _Just gotta keep her calm… Keep her comfortable…_

Lisa nodded… not looking up.

"... You actually believed him?" she asked. "When he told you…"

"Yeah… And it helps that your bestie dropped in on us... But the big thing is…. Lisa I've seen a lot of strange things the last few years… I would believe anything at this point." Gabe tilted her chin up. He had a sad look in his eyes. "I wish I could've known sooner…"

Lisa teared up a little. "... I didn't think you'd believe me… I was scared to ever tell you… I didn't want you thinking that…"

"That you were crazy?"

Lisa nodded.

Gabe sighed. "Maybe it would've taken me convincing ten years ago… Or when Joshua was little…. But Lisa.. I would've trusted you…"

Her eyes widened a little. "You would've…?"

He nodded. "Yes… I would have…"

She was quiet as her tears slipped out. "Gabe…"

Gabe pulled her into an embrace. "Shh…. Oh Lisa…"

Lisa froze up a little at the gesture. She hadn't been in his arms in a long time… it felt unnatural for her… yet… so familiar. She slowly brought her arms around him, burying her face a little into his chest, sniffling.

Gabe rubbed her back trying to hide the tears that came to his own eyes. He regretted a lot of things in his life… One of them being how he had let his marriage go. Of how he had hurt her. He felt horrible for it. "I'm so sorry… I'm so… so sorry…"

Lisa relaxed a bit. "Just… please… don't leave… don't leave again… I'm scared…"

Gabe held her close. "Shh…. I'm not leaving… I came here for you…"

Lisa's eyes opened, wide as she looked up to Gabe.

"Me…?"

Gabe nodded giving her a small smile. "Yeah… I wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay… I…" He glanced away turning a bit red. "... I was worried…"

Lisa blushed a little.

 _He was… worried about… me...?_

She unconsciously brought her and to the collar of her shirt, touching the dog tags that were hidden underneath.

"I wanted to see you again…. See you safe…" Gabe brought her closer. He hadn't held her like this in a long time… He had missed it… Missed everything about her. "Lisa… I was an idiot back then…"

Lisa rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth.

"We both made mistakes Gabriel… I was hoping it was just a nightmare…" She pulled out the dog tags. "Then I remembered what had happened."

Gabe looked at them feeling a pang as he remembered. He knew all too well. "PTSD…"

Lisa nodded. "Woke me up… That's what it did… Yet I kept these to remind me there was something before…"

Gabe lowered his gaze. "Oh Lisa…" _There's still something…_

Lisa closed her eyes.

"It's a curse I have… least that's how I look at it… Can never seem to stop dreaming even when I'm awake…"

Gabe frowned, stroking her hair. "Lisa… That is never a curse… And… Oh gosh there still IS something!"

Lisa's head snapped up to him in surprise.

There was sincerity in his eyes. "I never stopped loving you… I left because I was scared I would hurt you and Joshua… I did it because I didn't want you hurt… But I just ruined my family… I still love you…"

Lisa's eyes widened. She was about to say something but was cut off by a coughing fit. She cried out a little, trembling.

Gabe frowned in worry, rubbing her back trying to ease it. "It's okay… It'll be okay…" _Dressed as a Data Warrior and I can't do…. Wait… What if I could still heal… Or at least bring some of her pain away?_

He closed his eyes focusing as he tried to imagine her structure. Crystal instead of bone, energy instead of blood. _Focus…. I was a Data Healer once… Let me become one again…_

Knowledge started to flood his mind of what he had learned during his time in Esanii. Treatments… information about structure… remedies. A blue magic came from him surrounding Lisa. She felt some relief as some thing came over her…. she felt different as the pain faded. Her attire changed as well to something that matched Gabe's, only it had green circuits instead of blue.

Gabe opened his eyes looking her over sighing in relief. "How about that…? Tech knowledge worked…"

Lisa opened her eyes, showing they were green again, but had circuits in them that matched ones on her face. She looked at herself, surprised.

"How..?"

"For a time, I lived in a placed called Esanii… A world of technology including beings known as Data Children… During that time my memories were changed and locked up… I remembered a woman I wanted to see again… A Data Child who was my mate… My wife…" He looked to her. "Sound familiar…?"

A small smile came to Lisa's face.

"You remembered me..."

He smiled warmly giving a nod. "Yeah… One of the things that stayed with me was you… Before it all… I dreamed about you… We were together…" He ran a hand through her hair. "... Like before…"

Lisa nuzzled his hand, relaxing. She didn't feel in pain anymore… she felt safe. Before she could help herself she was curling up into his arms, closing her eyes.

Gabe kept her close, resting his head against hers. "I got you… No one's going to hurt you…"

Lisa smiled, sighing in relief.

"I'd like that…" she whispered. "Thank you…"

"Anytime Lisa… Anytime…"

 _You're gonna get better… I promise… I'm not gonna lose you now… Not again._


	4. Weakness

"Nothing…. I got nothing!" Joshua growled, running a hand through his hair. "We've been all over the maze and have seen nothing."

Claire clenched her hands into fist. "Can't give up yet… There's gotta be something… They couldn't have just gotten powerful with the snap of fingers."

"Maybe you'd like some help?"

The two looked behind them to see Dreamster, and beside her another troll and immediately gave a bow.

"Master Knight." Joshua said. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

The troll in question gave a bow of his own. "It has been awhile… I've taken notice of what's been going on… I would like to assist if I may."

"You got keener eyes than I do. And I'm kind of desperate at this point." Joshua frowned a little. "I'm sure Dreamster has already told you."

"She has…" He frowned. "I'm sorry about your mother… I promise we'll find a way… Get this taken care of."

"Any idea where the majesties are? They're the only ones I know who can reverse the curse."

"No idea." Dreamster threw her hands up. "It's like they've gone off the radar since they went off to join the battle. Heck, last thing they were doing BEFORE this all broke out was battling trolls."

Knight's eyes widened a little as the gears in his head started to turn. He began pacing.

"Tell me… are Nightmare Trolls able to get energy from other things?"

"Other trolls I guess." Dreamster shrugged. "But even then energy from Dream and Daydream Trolls wouldn't supercharge them to be this powerful, and they'd have to be constantly battling for said energy to get sapped. They feed off all the negative stuff. Like Phantoms and Unsettleds do."

"So… They would need a stronger source of energy… Such as a stronger set of trolls…"

"Yeah like-" Dreamster couldn't finish her sentence as it hit her. "No…"

Knight's expression was grim as he looked at his student. "Yes. The royals…"

"It adds up." Joshua chimed in. "That day the royals went off to battle was just a few days before the crisis hit. They must still be battling since we've seen no tell tale sign of them. We've been assuming they've been helping us. No one really stated they had seen them."

"Which means that they've been tangled up with the Nightmare Trolls strongests likely. They don't have time to help from the shadows nor would they. We're trolls… We take great pleasure in being as you would say "In your face" up close and personal… Mocking the Nightmare Trolls is all part of it of course… So no sign of them… Then that means they're still going up against something they haven't beaten yet."

"And it's most likely a strong Nightmare Troll." Claire hummed in thought. "So the goal is to stop the fight and have them focus on Dream Runners, because boy are we dropping like flies, and we need them to get these kids woken up."

"Exactly… Which means we'll need all the help we can get…" Knight looked to Dreamster. "Knowing you, you've brought in some help…"

"Got a whole army of Dream and Daydream Trolls on standby." Dreamster saluted. "Just give orders and they'll do as you say."

Knight smirked. "Then my dear student… It's time for a trolling."

Lisa had passed out for a bit. She hadn't been this relaxed in awhile. It felt weird to say the least. She was just used to running all the time that sleep didn't seem like a concept. Yet, she found herself opening her eyes, feeling warm… and realizing she wasn't by herself. She glanced up seeing Gabe was right there with his arms around her, his own eyes shut.

She smiled a little, bringing a hand to one of his cheeks, stroking it a little.

Gabe nuzzled her hand a bit opening his eyes slowly. He yawned a bit. "Hey…" He whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Better…" She answered, stretching a little. "Best rest I've had in awhile."

Gabe sighed in relief. "Good… Glad you're not in any pain… Was worried…"

"Seems like your trick worked." She looked at herself again. "Still incredible… Makes me wonder what that world you saw was like."

Gabe smiled thinking of Esanii. It still felt like home even if he wasn't living there. "Well… When this is all over I could show you."

"Really?" she asked, an excited look coming to her eyes.

He chuckled grinning. "Yep. I can go there whenever I like… You remember Joseph?"

"How could I not? He was amazing at what he did."

"He's the King of Esanii. I'm not even saying it jokingly. That's HIS home."

Lisa was dumbstruck. "Guess that makes two of us. Dreamster is close friends with the King and Queen of this world, they kind of hold me high favor as a Dream Runner."

"Heh… Small world. I saved Esanii from an evil empress named Terra."

"So you're a hero…" Lisa smiled a little. "Heh… I did see you like that… You just didn't show it much."

He smiled sheepishly. "Heh… Guess I just needed the right kind of thing... But yeah… Dreamster can't say…" He scrunched up his face mimicking the troll's annoyed voice. "That bum you're with." Anymore."

Lisa giggled. "Definitely not… I don't have much to share. I'm just a well known Dream Runner. Lot of the Nightmare Trolls know me as the Magical Girl."

Gabe chuckled. "Knew there was a bit of magic in you. Not just that voice."

Lisa smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"I guess… my mother was a Dream Runner before me… So I get it from her… and my dad partially… Got magic on both sides."

"That's amazing Lisa…"

"I suppose." She smiled thinking of her parents. "One was a Dream Runner… the other was a violinist who knew magic tunes that could help the dead be at peace."

Gabe whistled. "That's… Seriously amazing…"

"Yeah… I've got a lot to tell you about since the secret's out…" Lisa closed her eyes. "No more hiding."

Gabe nodded leaning back with her. "Same here… There's a lot to catch up on…"

"Yeah…" Lisa leaned against him, sighing happily.

He stroked her hair sighing in content.

"She doing alright?"

They looked to see Tomoe walking up to them, concern in her eyes.

"Doing much better now." Gabe replied gesturing to Lisa with his head. "Structure look familiar?"

Tomoe smiled. "Very… Amazing… You already got some of your dream powers in control… you actually changed her."

Gabe grinned. "I just wanted to help her… The rest just came rushing back…" He held up a hand looking at it. "Guess tech isn't all that bad around here."

"Well, it's definitely working in her favor." Tomoe looked to Lisa. "I don't see any signs of the change happening. She looks… well relatively speaking, normal."

"And it doesn't hurt." Lisa added, opening her eyes. "It's like I'm not even sick…"

Gabe nodded. "The change helped… Even have the circuits in her eyes."

Tomoe brought a hand to her chin.

"I wonder if it's because you made her like a Data Child, the curse doesn't know what to do. It's meant for humans only after all."

Gabe smirked. "You got a point there… And plus…. Tech vs magic… Even the ones on our side cringed away when they realized what my armor was."

"Yeah trolls, Dream, Daydream or Nightmare can't stand technology… which is a little on the ironic side considering Maria and mine's respective jobs and we're close friends with our trolls."

"It is ironic but I can't recall seeing anyone like 'em ever going near our OR's so… Who knows maybe they just try to ignore the tech if it's not near them."

"Yeah Mirage doesn't hang around the OR much, and Illuis, Maria's troll, is usually off to the side cheering Maria on. Finds it best to not get in her way."

"Smart troll then. I'm sure she's nice-"

Tomoe busted up laughing.

"Ahaha! Oh no no no, Illuis is a boy."

"... Well hey! I've only met the girls of this species!"

"Well… we mentioned they had a King."

"... Yeah but…" Gabe shrugged. "Oh shush!"

Tomoe giggled. "Well Illuis does sound like a girl's name."

"Yep but I should know better than to make assumptions." He chuckled shaking his head.

Tomoe smiled. "Hey Lisa, since you're feeling better… Why don't you show him around? I think he might like it here."

Lisa grinned. "I like that idea." She got up, offering a hand to Gabe as she helped him get up as well. "Sanctuary has a lot to offer."

"Well then m'lady." He gave a bow. "Show me your world."

Lisa nodded, leading him off. There was a lot to see that Gabe hadn't noticed before. He had seen all the kids but what he didn't see was what there was to do. He could see kids playing with animals made of clouds, drawing things out of thin air… basically anything that one would imagine in a dream was present.

"It's not called the Sanctuary for nothing." Lisa smiled. "This place brings peace… and joy."

Gabe whistled. "It's… Amazing…" He smiled taking it in. "Beautiful…"

"And it's only the start…. You'd probably do well in the maze when there isn't madness going on. We solve puzzles on a regular basis."

He smirked. "My nickname in highschool wasn't Holmes for nothin'."

Lisa grinned. "Then it's a date…." She blushed a little. "Ehe.. I.. uh…"

Gabe blushed a bit before grinning. "Date it is then."

Lisa nodded. "Right…"

Rumbling was heard outside the walls of the Sanctuary. Other Dream Runners stood up readying their weapons. Lisa was about to join them but stopped herself, stepping back, sighing.

Gabe reached over his shoulder grabbing his disk off his back. "Check your back."

Lisa did as told, finding her own disk. "Huh..?"

"It's called an identity disk, it's also a great weapon."

Lisa looked at it carefully. "Like that movie…"

Gabe smirked. "Darn right. Works like it too. Get ready."

Lisa grinned. "Follow me."

Lisa lead him out one of the entrances. They found themselves out in the maze with the other Dream Runners, all in combat with Nightmare Trolls. Lisa didn't waste a second, she charged right in, leaping into the air, whistling at one of them.

"Hey ugly!" she called. "Over here!"

The troll looked at her, eyes wide at her attire.

"W-What the?!"

Lisa hit them hard in the chest with a kick before hitting them over the head with her disk. She hopped off them, landing on the ground with grace.

Gabe was stunned before he grinned. "Niiiice. My turn." He charged at a troll kicking them hard in the chest. "C'mon have some fun with me. Bet ya can't hit me!"

The troll growled, trying to land punches on him. "I will not lose to a tech freak!"

Gabe dodged with ease before slashing at them with his disk. "Tech is the future!"

The troll fell back, hissing at him.

THUD!

Gabe looked to see Lisa, locked in combat with another troll and she had just sent him flying into a wall with a disk and had him pinned with what looked like green musical notes made of magic.

Lisa grinned, keeping her stance.

"Still got the magic in me."

Gabe smirked. "Very nice."

The troll growled at her.

"You should be a troll by now, Magical Girl."

"Well I'm not, Cumulo." Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Looks like your little bite didn't work as well as you thought."

Gabe looked over narrowing his eyes as he went over disk drawn. "Oh so this is the jerk. Hey moron! Even your magic has a weakness just like anything else." He held up his disk. "And I happen to know it."

"Oh and who might YOU be?" Cumulo hissed.

"Her husband." He snapped.

Lisa's eyes went wide, and a lot of other Dream Runners along with trolls turned their eyes to the sight.

"Yeah… You heard me! I'm her husband! Which means…" He held the disk close to Cumulo's face. "You attacked my wife… Which means… I'M FREAKING TICKED OFF!"

Cumulo swallowed hard, his eyes trained on the disk. The other Nightmare Trolls were starting to tremble, seeing Cumulo being terrified.

"B-But he's just…. like any other human." one troll hissed.

"He's different, we've never seen a Dream Runner that's tech based." another hissed back.

Gabe smirked bringing the disk closer as it glowed, heat coming off of it. "And this can slice through someone… So I'll give you all a choice unless you wanna see me go crazy on every last one of you… Call this whole thing off… Or I slice your boss in two… And I might just do that anyway…" He narrowed his eyes the smirk falling off his face. "I've done it before.. I'll do it again."

The trolls all stood in silence, looking to Cumulo.

"... Call it off… It ain't worth dying!" Cumulo shouted.

The other Nightmare Trolls started to leave as Gabe kept unmoving. "And those kids will wake up… And that curse on my wife? Take it off. Or you can start trying to figure out how to talk without a head." _Don't let him go until he's done what's asked… Don't trust him…_

"I-I can't lift her curse… but I can take the spell off the kids… That was my doing."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "That's right. Forgot that deep sleep was your thing…"

"Alright then… Take off the sleep spell… And given from what I know since this whole thing has been called off… The King and Queen will be here very soon…" Gabe replied. "Or given how trolls seem to pop up everywhere… They might just be here any second."

"Or they've arrived." Said a new voice as Knight came into view with two other trolls. "And trolls who know his work when they see it."

Lisa bowed her head in respect.

"Your majesties…"

King Night grinned. "Hello everyone, sorry for the delays, had our hands full with another troll by the name of Discord." He looked to Cumulo. "You know you picked him well, being the biggest nuisance the nightmares have spawned.'

He gulped. "Y-Yes well… Um…"

"Oh we were just having a niiice conversation here about how he'll fix the trouble he's caused." Gabe smiled innocently. "Right?"

"PLEASE JUST GET THIS TECH FREAK AWAY FROM ME!"

King Night threw his head back laughing.

"You've reduced a Nightmare Troll to tears! I think I have a new favorite my dear!"

Queen Day chuckled. "Indeed."

Gabe gave a bow. "Thank you your majesties."

"Now… Cumulo as you know, you've cursed quite a few Dream Runners, you get to have the honor of helping me change them back, or you get to deal with the Data Warrior. Your choice."

Cumulo swallowed hard. "I'll do it! Just get him away!"

King Night looked to Gabe.

"Anything you'd like us to do first?"

"Wake those kids up… They've been asleep long enough, their parents are all worried sick... That's what we were all fighting for anyway…." He looked to his wife. "And… After if it's not too much trouble… Can my wife go first?"

"Done." King Night snapped his fingers, bringing Cumulo over to him. "Now be a good troll and let them wake up."

Cumulo nodded quickly, snapping his fingers. "D-Done! They're awake!"

Gabe looked to where the children had been seeing they were gone now nodding to himself. "Alright… Awesome… Now… About those Dream Runners…"

"Day, take this scum and bring him to the ones who got turned into trolls, I'll take care of Magical Girl."

Day nodded, hauling Cumulo onto her shoulders.

"Time out for you mister."

"Have fun Cumulo! Don't forget to write." Gabe smirked.

"Evil warrior…."

King Night chuckled. "I like you.. Now…" He walked over to Lisa. He snapped his fingers, reverting Lisa back to her original attire and appearance she had earlier. She cringed a little, feeling the curse again.

"Hold still."

He brought his hand over the mark, a faint glow coming from his hand for a moment before moving it away.

Lisa sighed in relief, her hair fading back to brown, her skin returning to normal and her eyes going back to emerald green.

Gabe gave a relieved look bringing an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you." He said to King Night relief in his eyes. "Thank you…"

"Anytime…" He nodded, looking to Lisa. "Data Warrior… don't give this up." He put a hand on Lisa's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "She's something really special."

Gabe nodded. "Promise I won't... " He looked to her smiling. "I'm never letting her go again…"

Lisa smiled back,sighing happily.

"Mom! Dad!"

Joshua came running up.

"I think I'll leave you three alone, come Knight!" King Night was gone in a flash, along with Knight.

They looked to their son both bringing him into an embrace.

"It's all over now Joshua…" Gabe said. "Everything's okay…"

"I'm fine now…"

"Good." Joshua hugged them both tightly. "Thank Night…"

"Quite literally." Lisa smiled, kissing his head.

Joshua smiled…. taking note Gabe had his arm around Lisa.

"... So… What did I miss?"

Gabe chuckled. "Oh just… Me scaring the life out of a troll and claiming my place as her husband…"

Joshua got a stupefied grin of his face. "Dad… You saying…?"

"If she'll have me… Then yeah…"

Lisa hummed in thought for a moment before kissing his cheek.

Gabe turned bright red getting a large grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"She still needs to meet Elly." Joshua grinned. "Buuut yeah… I think that's a yes… but take it slow. I know you're so MADLY in love with each other but you just met!" There was heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Lisa giggled. "We will… but I can't help it… he's such a charmer."

Gabe chuckled shaking his head. "Classic Cunningham attitude… And what about you bringing a girl home to meet us eh?"

Joshua turned a little red. "DAD!"

"Now, now take it from your old man… When you find a girl you really like… Or in this case would threaten a Nightmare troll over… Don't let her go… I mean… We're not getting any younger… Would like some grandkids one day."

"... Mom… Please make him stop."

"Sorry but… I actually would like grandkids."

Gabe pointed to his son. "You summoned it. Now I know it can be awkward those first dates…. And please stop me if you heard it all before-"

"I HAVE!" Joshua was bright red now. "And I've had the don't make her cry or you'll be six feet under talks."

"... Oh… I get it now. Alyssa eh?"

Lisa giggled. "Childhood friends, sometimes can't stop talking about her."

"Mooooom!"

"Oh Joshua… Okay, I'll stop, but in seriousness." She held one of Gabe's hands. "I wouldn't mind giving this a second go…"

Gabe squeezed her hand. "I can agree with that…"

Lisa smiled, nuzzling him a little.

"For now… I think I just wanna go home."

He nuzzled her. "I agree there… Time to wake up…"


	5. Back to Reality

The pediatric ward was full of noise… The sounds of families being reunited as their children awoke.

Kimi rubbed her eyes as she looked over to where her father was. "Daddy…?"

Erhuard smiled, holding one of her hands.

"Daddy's here.. it's over now Kimi…"

Kimi squeezed his hand sitting up. "Yay…." She hugged him tightly. "I missed you Daddy!"

"Oh I missed you too… so much…" he stroked his hair. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"Me too…" She nuzzled his hand. "Love you so much…"

"Love you too…"

She cuddled sighing happily.

Maria was watching from a distance, relief in her eyes.

"All just a bad dream… eh guys?"

Claire and Tomoe nodded. "Yeah.."

"All over now." Claire glanced into another room seeing Hideki hugging Tadashi tightly. "... Aww…"

"My little boy…" Tadashi held his son close. "You're okay…"

Hideki nuzzled his father sighing happily. "I'm awake… I missed you… And Baymax too…"

Tadashi kissed his head. "I missed you too… And as has your sister and mother."

He kissed his chin. "I missed them too… I can't wait to go home… I love you Daddy…"

"I love you too… so much…"

Tomoe smiled. "All is right…"

"All is good with the world again." Maria sighed in relief. "No more comatose kids."

"And no more stressed out husband, poor James worked himself into the ground." Claire nudged Maria. "I think you owe him a little relaxing time."

Maria rolled her eyes nudging her back. "I could say the same for the both of you and your husbands too!"

"Well…. we better get on it then huh? I think we earned a vacation."

"Totally… Lisa too… actually… I think all Dream Runners have…"

"Mgh…" Lisa stirred a little, feeling a little dizzy as she woke up.

 _Must've hit my head while I was out…_

Gabe was still asleep his head leaned back against the wall. Joshua had shifted his head on his father's shoulder.

Lisa smiled at the sight.

"Aww…"

She giggled, kissing Gabe's cheek.

"Rise and shine."

He yawned opening an eye. He smiled seeing her. "Hey there…"

"Hey…"

'How do you feel?"

"Better…. How about you?"

"Good… Rested…" He looked to where Joshua was. "... Although my shoulder's stiff now… Gee wonder why."

Lisa giggled. "Reason we're told to get comfortable before we fall asleep."

"Oh I was comfy… But seems Joshua wanted to be comfier." He smirked. "... Hold on a sec." He leaned over, lowering his voice. "Lucas is waiting with a knife to kill you. Wake up!"

"GACK!"

Joshua jumped up, looking around.

Gabe started laughing. "Gotcha!"

Joshua looked to his father, giving a betrayed look.

"Har de har har."

Gabe smirked. "What? It got you up!"

Joshua rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Touche…"

He looked to Lisa, kneeling down and hugging her.

"Sorry… just… I've been so worried the whole time… I'm glad you're okay."

Lisa hugged him back.

"Oh Joshua… My sweet little boy…"

He nuzzled her sighing in relief. "Mom…"

"I'm here… not going anywhere… Probably gonna lay off dream running for a bit… Though I think I would've gotten doctor's orders to not to."

Gabe brought an arm around his family. "Oh you got doctor's orders alrighty. Stay in the real world for a bit. Dream and actually rest... "

Lisa nuzzled him. "Okay…"

He nuzzled her. "Atta girl… Besides… I think we have a date…"

"Yeah… the maze can wait… I wouldn't mind a date in reality…"

"Then we shall… Starting over in a sense…"

Lisa sighed happily. "I like the sound of that…"

Gabe smiled keeping her close. "It's a plan then…"

Joshua got up, helping them both up.

"Come on, let's stretch your legs… Besides… I think someone is probably looking for us."

Joshua looked out the doorway, seeing Elly sitting by herself on a couch, swinging her legs.

"There she is…"

Gabe smiled leading Lisa over to her. "Hey Elly girl… Sorry you've been waiting…. There's someone I want you to meet…"

Elly tilted her head before looking to Lisa, blinking curiously.

 _Oh she's gonna go nuts…._

"Elly… This is Lisa… She's Joshua's mother and very important to me… And… She's also your mother."

Elly's eyes lit up. "You're…"

Lis knelt to Elly's level, smiling warmly.

"I've heard so much about you Elly… It's nice to finally meet you…" She smiled holding out an arm.

Elly squealed throwing her arms around her.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew Daddy would talk to you eventually! That'd he find a way to work things out! That'd I get a real mother!"

Lisa laughed hugging her. "I've always wanted a daughter… Now I get that wish too…" She smiled ruffling Elly's hair a bit.

Elly giggled, cuddling a little.

Gabe smiled, bringing an arm around his wife.

"She's a cuddler. Just letting ya know."

Lisa smiled nuzzling her. "I like cuddlers. I think we'll get along just fine."

Elly sighed happily, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mommy…"

Lisa's eyes widened a bit before her gaze softened. She stroked her hair humming softly.

"Mother's here…"

Elly closed her eyes, nuzzling.

Gabe nuzzled her as well, giving Lisa a quick kiss on the head.

Lisa smiled sighing happily. "Together again…"

"Yeah… and Lisa."

"Yes?"

Gabe smiled, holding her close.

"It isn't a dream anymore… It's real."

She sighed happily kissing his cheek.

"I like this reality…"

"You and me both."

 **The End**


End file.
